wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Burning Tomorrow
A Burn/Morrowseer shipping story. Burnseer. :) This story is set five years before the events of The Dragonet Prophecy, but in an alternate universe. Chapter One Blister and Morrowseer were walking near the diamond spray delta, along the beach as the river water emptied out into the blue ocean. Blister hated seawings. But when choosing allies, her sisters got to the other tribes first. At least the nightwings were smart enough. They stood on a rocky ledge a few feet above the water. Blister was about to say something when a huge wave rushed up and splashed them both. "Oh!" They both yelled at once. "Uhhh, that's so nasty, I hate water!" Blister growled, shaking the water from her sand colored scales. "You're not alone." Morrowseer grumbled, shaking the water out of his ears. Blister flopped down on the wet rock with a sigh. She missed her dry, sandy home. But she couldn't go back. Burn would kill her as soon as she set talon in the desert. Just then a mudwing poked its head out of the treeline. He was unnoticed by the two on the beach. He grunted and retreated back to his camp, the one camp Burn happened to be monitoring. "Queen Burn, your majesty, we've sighted Blister on the beach. And with a nightwing." Murmuring ran through the camp. Burn lifted her colossal body out of the mud and towered above the mudwing. "Maybe I'll take this one myself. I can't wait to see the life drain from Blister's conniving eyes!" She then snuck through the swamp and sat in the treeline, sun dappling her pale yellow scales. She accidently snapped a twig. Blister, with her acute sandwing hearing, heard it. "What was that?" She asked, raising her ears and pointing her snout towards the trees. Morrowseer listened too. "I don't hear anything. Let's just keep walking." "Yeah, ok." Blister said, not taking her eyes off of where she heard the noise. Burn crouched in the mud, silently staring. She leapt quietly into the sand. She crouched down and slowly crept up on Blister and her lover. She was right behind them when Morrowseer began to speak. "So what do you plan on doing once you're queen?" He asked. Blister responded, still not noticing the colossal dragon following them. "Well first off, I'll have to kill my sisters and then-" "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Burn yelled, tackling Blister by her neck. Blister screamed upon noticing the figure was her sister Burn. Still, she fought back. "I'' will be queen!" She shouted in her sister's face. Burn's pure black eyes narrowed. "Not if you're ''dead." She said quietly. Burn grabbed her sister's horns and pulled, dragging her across the sand. "Blister!" Morrowseer yelled, running at Burn. Burn swatted him aside and continued to beat Blister. She put her hind leg on Blister's back still, holding her horns. Blister screamed again. "Let go of me you gargantuan beast!" Burn did stop... for a moment. Then, with a vicious snarl, she yanked Blister's head back, breaking her spine. Blister's body fell limp and Burn let it drop. She check it for a pulse. Nothing. She then walked over to Morrowseer, who she had knocked unconscious. She raised a talon, ready to kill, but couldn't bring herself to slam it down on him. "Why can't I kill you?!" She snarled at the unconscious form. "I never hesitated with anyone else. I just killed my own sister and don't even feel sorry about it! So why can't I kill you?" She gently picked up the nightwing by his neck, holding it in her teeth and being careful not to clamp down. She dragged the black dragon back to her camp, a difficult task considering he was as big as her. When she arrived, sandwings and mudwings alike gasped in awe at the unconscious nightwing in Burn's mouth. She pulled him into the largest tent in the camp, a purple and blue tent filled with velvet pillows and silk curtains. A small fire burned in the center in a cobblestone lined pit. She walked over to a pile of pillows in the corner and set Morrowseer down on it. Just then, a mudwing burst through the tent flaps. "Burn are you crazy? That nightwing is loyal to Blister! What if he's just another spy?" Chapter Two Burn turned her back to him. "...Get out.." She said softly. "But Burn-" Burn interrupted him. "GET OUT!" She yelled. The mudwing didn't hesitate, turning around so fast he nearly tripped on his own tail. Morrowseer groaned, still asleep. He shifted on the pillows slightly. Burn sat there watching him. She thought to herself. Why couldn't I kill you? What's so special about you? You're just another dragon. Burn had to admit, she did feel something when she saw him. The kind of emotion she used to feel with her mother, but, different. She gasped. No, that's not possible. I can't be in '''love' with him. Sandwing blood should be kept pure. I can't be in love with a nightwing.'' She looked out a window in the side of the tent. The sun was going down. She picked her favorite pillow and pulled a wool blanket over her. She drifted into a deep sleep and didn't move all night long. Morrowseer woke up some time in the middle of the night. The first thing he noticed was he now in a tent. "How did I get in here?" He whispered. He got up and looked around the tent. He looked out the tent flap and saw the mudwings sleeping in puddles. He jumped back and gasped. Mudwings! We must have been captured! Where's Blister?" Burn groaned and rolled over, uncovering one of her talons. Morrowseer poked it and she ripped it back under the blanket. Morrowseer called out. "Blister? Is that you?" Burn poked her snout out from underneath the blanket. She licked her lips then yawned, showing off bloodstained teeth. She stretched her wings and tail, poking them out from under her blanket and pushing pillows out of the way. She stood up and threw the blanket off, revealing scars and two pure black eyes. Morrowseer tried to act brave but turned out more comical. "What have you done with Blister? Where is she?" Burn cut him off before he could ask anything else. "She's dead. Killed by my own claws." Morrowseer looked horrified. "Why? Why would you do it?" Burn smiled and approached him. "Because." She said slyly. Morrowseer gave her a confused look. "Because? Because why?" Burn was right next to him and whispered in his ear. "Because I wanted you for myself. I don't feel the need to introduce myself, but you are?" Morrowseer was speechless. She... Loves me? But... Burn doesn't love anyone. "M-Morrowseer." Burn coiled her dangerous, bloodstained tail around him. "Imagine it. Me as queen of the sandwings. And you, king." Chapter Three Morrowseer raised a claws thoughtfully. He did like the sound of it. King Morrowseer. "But what about Blaze? She won't just stand down. What do you-" "HUSH! Hush, my king! Blaze is of no concern to us. I already have control of the sandwing palace. I'll get her. Now that Blister is dead, there is nothing to stop us!" Burn declared proudly. "We depart for the kingdom of sand today!" Morrowseer looked down. Blister... He shed a few tears. Burn noticed this. "You miss Blister don't you?" Morrowseer nodded, not looking up. Burn pressed her huge head against his neck. "I can assure you, Blister was a bad dragon. She was the one who forced us into the war in the first place." Morrowseer looked up at Burn. "Wow... I never heard that part of the story before." His stomach grumbled loudly. "It is time for breakfast. You there!" She said, pointing at a servant. "Bring in some camels!" They servant left and returned with two camels. He set them at their feet and disappeared out of the tent. Burn began eating immediately but Morrowseer was a little more hesitant. Burn lifted her snout from her meal, her face slathered in camel blood. "Are you going to eat Morrowseer? You did sound hungry." He looked down at the camel again. "Yeah, just... thinking for a moment." He said as he lowered his head to eat. Morrowseer did feel something when he was around Burn. A type of affection he had never felt before, not even with Blister. After they finished their camels, they drank from the diamond spray river, Burn gathered her sandwing guards, and they all departed for the kingdom of sand. After an exhausting flight over the claws of the clouds mountains, they finally arrived back in the sand kingdom. Burn gave Morrowseer a tour of her fortress, starting with the outer wall. The severed dragon heads made him feel sick as he walked. She then showed him around the courtyard, showing him the Queen Oasis monument and royal gardens. She then moved to the main palace, where they ran into Smolder. "Burn! What is that Nightwing doing here?" He completely overreacted about the situation. "Smolder, this is Morrowseer... The new king." Burn announced uncomfortably. "Blister's dead and I'm one step closer to winning this war." Chapter Four Smolder took a step forward. "King? You pick a Nightwing as your mate?" Burn snarled in his face. "If you have a problem with it, you could always be executed!" Smolder's tail curled in between his legs as his scavenger his under his wing. "N-No, no! But... You always say sandwing blood should be kept pure..." A snarl rumbled in Burn's throat. That was enough of an answer for Smolder, and he took off running down the hall. Burn snorted, a curl of flame lighting in front of her. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)